Orange City Dragons
'Orange City Dragons' The Orange City Dragons consists of Former PCUW Hardcore Champion and Current PCUW Intercontinental Champion Azure Lee , Ace Lee , Flare Powers ,Former PCUW Intercontinental Champion Chris O'Mac and Nikki Sierra. 'History' The Orange City Dragons were formed once Chris and Nikki debut in PCUW. When Azure lost his PCUW Hardcore Championship to Guntep , when he was interviewed by Melanie Woodland , Chris and Nikki met him as Azure sees them. Azure called their team name the Orange City Dragons because they all are living in Orange City and they liked Dragons a lot. The Team is a mixture of TNA Frontline and Fortune. Azure , Chris and Nikki wanted to win mutiple Championships in PCUW. They also hated The Destiny Empire because of Mitch and Amanda joining. Not only that The Destiny Empire were giving them some problems. Like Mitch interfering Azure's and Chris's match during the Tag Team Turmoil Match which they lost to Blackout (Jack House and Christopher House). Amanda interfering Azure's match against Mitch during New Year's War but Azue won the match after Nikki saved him but attacking Amanda. So far , Chris won the PCUW Intercontinental Championship at St.Valentine's Day Massacre , becoming the first Champion by pinning Willy during his match in the Fatal Four Way Match consist of Mitch , himself , Willy and Eric Peterson. Mitch and Willy tried to defeat him for the title but so far they are unsucessful. Now Chris is facing Azure at New Day when Azure accepted Chris's Challenge. Azure defeated Chris at New Day and thus becoming the New PCUW Intercontinental Champion. Right now , Ace and Flare debut at New Day when they were celebrating their Victory which makes Ace the new Co-Leader and member of the Orange City Dragons and Flare the new member of the Orange City Dragons 'Finishing Moves' Azure's Finishers: *Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster) *Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper) *The Final Finish (Wrist-Lock Sitout Side Slam) *The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT On the opponent , the opponent gets a concussion after the match) *Frostbite Enhancer (Inverted Double Underhook Brainbuster on the opponent , the opponent gets a serious concussion after the match) Chris's Finishers *O'Mac Driving Slam (Standing or Spinning liftout sitout spinebuster pin) *Chris O'Mactic (Double Jump Moonsault) *The Street Crash (Snap Forward Fireman's carry body slam) Nikki's Finishers *Lockheart K.O. (Argentine Neckbreaker) *Lockheart Slam (Moonsault Slam) *The Lockheart Submission (Sharpshooter) *Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper , learned from Azure) Ace's Finishers *You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver) *Flying in The Wind (450 Corkscrew Splash) *Punk STO (STO Backbreaker) Flare's Finishers *The Flash Kick (Superkick) *Sugar Rush (Argentine Facebuster) *Got Rushed (Tornado Inverted DDT) 'Future Plans' Azure , Ace , Flare , Nikki and Chris plans to join big promotions like WWE , TNA or ROH once they graduated from College and trained good enough. 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Hardcore Champion (Azure-1) *2 Time PCUW Intercontinental Champion (Chris-1) (Azure -1 ,Current) 'Entrance Music' *New World by Toby Mac (Orange City Dragons' 1st Theme) (From January Week 4 to ?) *The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days (Orange City Dragons' 2nd and Current Theme) Category:PCUW OCs